Money pouch
The Money pouch is a storage area for up to 2,147,483,647 coins (the maximum number of coins, or 231-1 coins), released on 6 December 2011 with the loyalty programme batch 3 update. It is used to handle all financial trading, and all coins received as drops, picked up, or withdrawn from the bank will automatically be placed in the pouch. It functions similarly to an inventory slot purely for coins, meaning that coins no longer need to be carried in the inventory.The amount of coins in the pouch is visible on the bottom of the inventory pane. Left clicking on the coin stack icon will allow you to withdraw money from the pouch into the player's inventory (this isn't recommended, as all transactions can take place with money from the player's pouch). The pouch is protected by the player's bank PIN, however the money in the player's inventory is not. You will never lose money that is in the pouch, even if you die in the Wilderness. However, you WILL lose money if you withdraw it from the pouch if you're already in the Wilderness and happen to die. Money can be withdrawn from the money pouch by right-clicking the icon. Hovering over the amount shown will display a tooltip with the exact amount of coins in the money pouch. If the maximum storage for the pouch has been reached, coins will automatically be deposited in the player's inventory. Money obtained by the player, e.g. as a reward from completing an achievement or pickpocketing is added straight to the pouch. Many NPC traders accept coins directly from a player's pouch. Players can also add to coffers in Managing Miscellania directly from the pouch. If a player wishes to deposit coins into their bank, they can use the deposit coin button on the bank since 4 January 2012. Previously, players had to withdraw the desired amount from the pouch and then deposit it manually, as there was no deposit coin option. There are three options on the pouch: * Withdraw money pouch - opens a dialogue box that allows the player to enter the amount of money he or she wishes to withdraw from the pouch. * Examine money pouch - prints the amount of coins in the money pouch in the chat window. * Price checker - brings up the price checker window, allowing players to check the value of items in their inventory. When money is stored in it, the money pouch icon will glow gold; when money is spent, it will glow red. A small, coloured figure would show the amount gained or reduced (e.g. a red -1 if you spend 1 coin). It also works the same way if the player withdraws or deposits money from the pouch. Money can not be added to the pouch while in a dangerous PvP area, so any money obtained or withdrawn while in the area will be at risk. Trivia * From this update, coins are no longer the currency in Dungeoneering, being replaced by rusty coins, which are orange in colour and cannot be stored inside the money pouch. Attempting to open your pouch while Dungeoneering will result in a message saying, "Your money pouch is inaccessible in Daemonheim." * Some NPCs still don't accept money directly from the pouch. It is not intended and should be fixed according to Mod Mark, so it's best to report any occurrences. * If you try to withdraw money from the pouch in Soul Wars, a message will appear saying "Your money pouch contains no souls, so is of no use here." * When trying to use the pouch in Castle Wars, it used to say: "Saradomin/Zamorak does not want you counting coins when there is evil to smite." ** Now it gives the message: "You're here to fight, not play with money!" * When playing Trouble Brewing, if you try to access the money pouch you are given the message "Ye should focus on the 'rum', not on yer loot!" * If you try to toggle the Money pouch on during a Stealing Creation game, you get a message saying, "The mystics don't want you playing with coins right now." * There is a bug when a player had set a bank pin and tried to buy something from a store or trade with another player. The store or the trade window would close after typing his or her PIN and the player would have to open the store/trade window again. This has not been fixed yet. * There is a graphical bug where the money pouch will remain with a red border, adding money into the pouch does not seem to fix this however taking money out of the pouch does. An example of this happening is when you buy a Varrock newspaper. This bug still exists. * There is no "Withdraw All" option. A way around this is to use withdraw money option and hold a number key down till it beeps and then press enter. This is a larger number than what is in the pouch and all coins are withdrawn. More conveniently, it is also possible to enter an abbreviated number with the suffix "k" or "m" that is greater than the amount you carry in your pouch.) * There was a major glitch with the Crucible, allowing players to duplicate the money in their pouch, with a glitch involving equipment fees. Many players duplicated max cash stacks, leading to billions of coins being generated. * There is currently a glitch where the money pouch says it is empty, even if there are coins inside. This has yet to be fixed. * When you withdraw or deposit 1,000,000,000 coins or more from or into your money pouch, it has a different sound effect than any amount below 1 billion.